Sonata bajo la luz de la Luna
by Nagini86
Summary: El hombre lobo atesora muchos recuerdos. Toda su vida fue difícil, pero cada una de las decisiones que tomó lo han llevado al final del camino. Spoilers DH, ligero slash.


**Sonata bajo la luz de la Luna**

A Remus Lupin le gustan las chicas.

Bueno, eso es obvio ¿no? Es normal. Al fin y al cabo, a Remus Lupin le gusta todo el mundo, incluso algunos Slytherins. Le gustan los perros, los gatos, los canarios. Hasta le caen bien algunos bichos repugnantes y asquerosos como las hormigas, tanto que incluso evita pisarlos.

Así que a Remus le gusta Lily. No le gusta tanto como a James, no sueña con ella por las noches, no observa cómo cambia de color su pelo con los rayos de sol. Pero le gusta, de eso no hay duda. Le gusta de una manera tranquila y pausada, porque ella no se parece a nadie que haya conocido excepto, quizás, a sí mismo.

Le gusta cuando la ve aparecer por la Biblioteca con un montón de libros bajo el brazo, cuando camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts al ritmo de un compás que sólo escucha ella, una canción muggle que no puede evitar tararear y que Remus (quizá sea el único) conoce. Le gusta porque no lee el Corazón de Bruja y (tal vez eso es lo que más le gusta de ella, aunque no sabe porqué extraña o remota razón) porque no tiene amigas.

Lily Evans es una chica rara. Simpática, sí. Pero rara. Por eso las chicas de su curso la saludan al pasar, le hablan en tono cortés y la respetan como Prefecta, pero no son _sus amigas_. Lily sólo tiene un amigo, y es tan raro como ella: Severus Snape. Y tampoco es que su relación sea de amistad, porque francamente, Remus jamás ha visto a nadie que gritara tanto a los cuatro vientos "¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Lily!" como Snape.

Bueno, tal vez James.

En cierto modo, su amigo también tiene la culpa de que le guste Lily. Tantas horas y horas delante de una cerveza de mantequilla, con el gramófono de Remus a toda pastilla y el disco de los Rolling Stones de Sirius a punto de rallarse de tanto oírlo con James de fondo, cantando las alabanzas de Lilianne Evans medio borracho y tumbado sobre la cama al final hacen efecto.

Así que una tarde soleada de Abril, Remus se sorprende a sí mismo charlando tranquilamente con Lily Evans y sonriendo. Y cuando años después (casi tres) ella apoya su cabeza pelirroja en su hombro y cierra los ojos y él se permite acariciar su mejilla, se da cuenta de que la quiere. Muchísimo.

Aunque no es con Lily Evans con quien sueña por las noches.

Remus se avergüenza de ello. _No_ quiere hacerlo, _de verdad_. Pero su estúpido cerebro le juega malas pasadas a veces, casi siempre coincidiendo con las (raras) noches en que Sirius y James se van a la cama sin meterse mucho con Peter y sin llevar a cabo ninguna de esas magníficas y a menudo problemáticas ideas de las suyas, y la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor se queda a oscuras y en silencio y sólo se oyen los suaves ronquidos del pequeño Pettigrew.

Es entonces, en ese preciso momento, cuando Remus nota (_siente_) físicamente la pequeña distancia que lo separa de la cama de Sirius, y que si él está dormido tal vez podría estirar un poco el brazo y acariciar su pelo largo y negro con suavidad.

Cuando, diez segundos después, Remus Lupin toma plena consciencia de su cuerpo y repara en su brazo estirado en medio de la negrura de la noche, siente deseos de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

Piensa en Lily Evans, se dice. Piensa en Lily Evans, se repite una y otra vez, como un mantra. _Piensa en Lily Evans_.

A Remus Lupin le gustan las chicas.

Desgraciadamente, Sirius Black no es una chica.

···

Remus Lupin no es como los demás hombres. Dejando aparte la cuestión de que, técnicamente, no es un hombre-hombre sino un hombre-lobo, Remus Lupin se parece muy poco a todos los demás hombres.

A Remus le aburre el quidditch. Es decir, le gusta contemplar un buen partido de vez en cuando e incluso llegó a emocionarse en la histórica final Inglaterra-Rusia de 1964 en la que el partido acabó empate y hubieron de decidir el ganador tirando penaltis. Pero pasar la tarde entera escuchando a James, Sirius y Peter hablar sobre las tácticas de defensa de las Avispas de Westbourne le parecía la manera más absurda de pasar el tiempo, porque había millones de cosas más interesantes que hacer como, por ejemplo, escuchar el último disco de jazz de Miles Davies.

Ahora los echa de menos y daría sus dos brazos y sus dos piernas por volver a comer chocolate en la enfermería junto a ellos mientras escucha otra interminable charla sobre el nuevo buscador de Ravenclaw.

Remus tampoco necesita sexo. Al contrario que la mayoría de seres humanos sobre la Tierra, el sexo para Lupin es algo jamás ha echado de menos. Es más, ni siquiera piensa en ello.

Lleva sin pensar en ello casi diez años.

Porque para él, el sexo va asociado a un nombre, a un rostro, a unos labios que sorprendentemente sabían besar con dulzura. Y él no puede permitirse pensar en ese nombre, en ese rostro, mucho menos en esos labios, porque es un asesino confeso recluido en una prisión donde las dos únicas salidas posibles son la locura o la muerte. Porque duele tan sólo pensar que es culpable aunque todavía haya una pequeñísima parte de su cerebro que no lo cree y no lo creerá nunca.

Así que no piensa.

Hay mujeres que lo miran al pasar con ojos traviesos. Él finge que no las ve, porque ninguna de ellas es Lily Evans. Porque ninguna de ellas tiene el pelo largo y negro y monta en moto y ríe como un perro.

···

Sirius y él pasan tardes enteras, solos en la inmensa negrura de Grimmauld Place. En esa horrible y vieja casa siempre hace frío aunque su corazón no lo nota porque Sirius está allí y su sola presencia irradia calor.

Los días de luna llena Remus se encierra en el desván, rodeado de baúles viejos y mohosos con el emblema de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Allí aúlla suavemente a la luna y muerde y destroza y araña. Sirius ríe cuando a la mañana siguiente reconoce entre las astillas cosas que pertenecían a sus padres, a sus abuelos ("_A esto ha quedado reducida mi estirpe: trozos de madera mordidas por un perro enamorado de la luna_") y calla cuando a veces encuentra cosas de su hermano.

Y aunque la transformación duele siempre igual, antes de abandonarse a su instinto animal y convertirse en un cánido, su corazón humano sabe que Sirius está al otro lado de la puerta y late. Late un poco más.

Porque Sirius se equivoca en una cosa: Remus Lupin no está enamorado de la Luna.

···

Tonks es divertida y se sorprende a sí mismo riendo con ganas sentado en la vieja mesa de la casa de Sirius, con una taza de café caliente en una mano y en la otra el periódico mientras ella narra cómo su padre le propuso matrimonio a su madre de la manera más cómica que jamás ha escuchado. Sirius ríe a carcajadas y todo su cuerpo vibra y repite sin cesar entre ladridos humanos que "Andy jamás me había contado eso".

A la mañana siguiente, el pelo de Tonks se vuelve de un rosa furioso cuando él la llama Nimphadora por primera vez, con suavidad digna de maestro y le pide que le acerque los cereales.

Y cuando ella sonríe y mete la mano dentro del cuenco y derrama toda la leche, Remus recuerda después de muchos años que le gustan las chicas.

···

Tarda mucho tiempo en admitir que es real. Que, esta vez sí, Sirius está muerto. Al fin y al cabo, al igual que Harry, también esperaba de alguna forma que Sirius saliera de detrás de velo, sonriendo de medio lado y arreglándose la túnica, en actitud desafiante y rebelde.

-No puedes matarme, primita. Yo soy el único e incomparable Sirius Black.

Y Tonks escoge justo ese momento para decir lo único que él no está preparado para oír.

Se desentiende con excusas ("Soy pobre, soy peligroso, soy viejo") y odia tener que romperle el corazón porque él es Remus Lupin y él jamás rompió corazones. Eso lo hacía Sirius.

Durante un par de meses se pregunta a sí mismo porqué no. Ella es divertida, es inteligente, es fuerte y dulce a su manera y está seguro de que podría quererla. Al fin y al cabo a Remus le gustan las chicas y Tonks es una chica.

Y Sirius está muerto.

Ella llora cuando se entera de que Dumbledore está muerto pero llora todavía más cuando ve a Bill y Fleur y él dice que no una vez más. Es entonces cuando ella deja de llorar y grita y patalea y en su voz hay una furia tan genuinamente Black que Remus no puede dejar de admirarla.

En el preciso momento en que ella dice "Basta" y grita que Sirius no va a volver, Remus Lupin se da cuenta de que no le gustan las chicas. Tampoco le gustan los chicos.

Quiere a Lily Evans desde que ella alzó sus verdes ojos del libro y él preguntó "¿Hamlet? Wow" y ella sonrió y pasó toda la tarde hablando sin cesar sobre literatura inglesa.

Ama a Sirius Black desde hace no sabe ni cuánto tiempo. Y seguramente le querrá el resto de su vida.

Y tal vez justo desde hoy, también quiere a Nimphadora Tonks. Aunque sólo sea por la forma en que lo hace reír.

Así que la abraza y realiza una promesa.

···

Es peligroso ir a solas por el mundo en este preciso instante, pero necesita caminar, necesita pensar, necesita encontrarse a sí mismo.

Siente como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la mandíbula y se pregunta cuando dejó de ser Remus Lupin, el más responsable de los Merodeadores, para ser un cobarde que necesita que un crío de diecisiete años le recuerde sus obligaciones.

Hubiera sido mucho más fácil seguir a Sirius a través del velo.

No quiere admitirlo, pero le preocupa que su hijo sea como él. _Su hijo_. Le suena tan extraño que todavía es irreal para él. Debería alegrarse, claro, pero hay un extraño nudo en su estómago que se lo impide. Tal vez es porque están en guerra, tal vez es porque es muy pronto, tal vez es porque ella es demasiado joven y él es demasiado viejo.

Tal vez es porque tiene miedo de ser un padre desastroso.

La mirada glacial de Harry, sus ojos verdes cargados de reproche, tan extraordinariamente parecidos a los de su madre, le arrancan una sonrisa triste. Lily Evans, siempre responsable, siempre consecuente, siempre Prefecta. Desde luego, Harry era digno hijo de su madre.

Tal vez algún día, se dice, después de un largo rato mirando las estrellas, alguien mirará el rostro de mi hijo y le dirá que se parece a su padre, y él se sentirá orgulloso.

Así que se pone en pie y camina hacia casa.

···

No duele morirse. Comparado con la luna llena esto es casi un juego de niños y además cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos James está allí, tan joven y tan lleno de vida como hace diecisiete años.

Sonríe, y a su lado está Lily, más hermosa que nunca, tan orgullosa de su hijo que su sonrisa refulge como una estrella.

-Te hemos echado de menos, Lunático.

Sirius lo ayuda a incorporarse y ambos se abrazan, igual que hace cuatro años en la vieja y polvorienta Casa de los Gritos.

Remus Lupin sonríe como no había sonreído desde los veinticuatro años.

···

_Harry observa largamente el rostro de su ahijado y cuando habla lo hace con suavidad infinita._

_-Te pareces mucho a tu padre, Ted._

_Theodore Remus Lupin sonríe, orgulloso._

···


End file.
